Sapphire
by veez
Summary: After the long, peaceful period of life on the Old Continent, the king who rules one of three great nations starts a war. He allies with one strong to conquer the weak nation, then attacks that nation's capital. Unfortunately, somethings goes out of control...
1. Prologue

**Sapphire**

Prologue

 _Howls of war_

\- Lord, our army is being crushed. General Silv suggests retreat.

The messenger, kneeling before the king, delivers a scroll with the report.

\- Your majesty, we've mistaken the strength of the defensive forces. Kila has truly more experienced soldiers than we do. If we keep struggling, it will be in vain […]

\- What is the meaning of this?-

King Lars raises his voice, but suddenly the alarm bell in the center of the castle sounds.

\- To arms, to arms!

Screams of soldiers sound outside of the main building.

\- The enemy is coming!

The scout returning back from the reconnaissance shouts while approaching the defense commander.

\- What enemy? Do the Kilans dare to attack even when their capital is under siege?

King Lars is confused. During their planning of the attack at Kila, nobody suspected Kilans for having so much forces to conduct battle at two fronts.

Scout enters the throne hall.

\- Arvans are approaching, my majesty! Their army is not less than ten thousand of infantry.

\- ...

The silence shows that there is nothing to do in this situation.

\- Find Jon and take him and one best servant to the Sapphire Chamber.

King orders his servants to find his oldest son, prince Jon, and take him to the chamber where the ancient blade Sapphire is located.

Not more than 10 minutes later, on way to the archery range, one of the servants finds the prince.

\- Prince-

\- Yes, I've heard. We are under attack. Who could suppose that nation other than Kilans could send forces against us... But Arvan?! We've signed an alliance pact not long ago...

\- My apologies for being so late... His majesty asked me to bring you to the Sapphire Chamber...

\- Exa, take my bow. - prince suggests to his adjutant - Father probably will be waiting for us there.

Before the gates of the Chamber.

\- So this is the legendary Sapphire Chamber? As I recall, no man is allowed to get in without a direct order from my Father.

\- Prince, his majesty is waiting...

The door opens, and we see nobody but the king.

\- Jon, there is no time to waste. Take the blade. - King Lars presses the prince.

\- What will happen after I do that, Father? - Young royalty looks like he does not know what will happen. No wonder, because the effects of using Sapphire Blade are a secret known only to the current and every previous king.

\- This is a sacred relic. As the legend says, it is one of the three blades forged to win the battle in the war between Earth and the Extraterrestrial. They say that blade holds the power to bring someone back and forth in the space-time.

\- But how do I use it? - Prince asks while looking at the blade.

\- I don't even know if you can, but we can do nothing but try... Take it. - King orders his son.

Jon took the blue blade. After he did that, the Chamber has shaken strongly.

\- Father, what happened? Did they use the catapults at the building we are in?

The Chamber has shaken again.

\- It is impossible, Jon. This building should be out of their reach, and the scout didn't say any word about the heavy machinery.

The blade has started to shine, and the Chamber has shaken again.

\- My majesty, it's the blade! - I shouted, ignoring that he's a royalty.

\- Father...

\- King, you should run from here! - When I was screaming, Jon has been already blurring. Prince Jon and myself didn't know what is happening.

\- Good luck, son! - King Lars ran from the chamber, as if he was not surprised. In fact, it looked like he was leaving us for a certain death, excluding his words. When I looked at Jon, he was glaring at the Sapphire blade. He seemed to be consumed by its shine.

\- Prince!

He slowly turned his sight on me. His eyes were bright red, as if he was not a human anymore.

\- Prince!

The chamber started to shake again, but the shaking didn't stop.

\- Prince! What's happening to you?

Jon faced my direction and started to slowly move forward. He looked like a shiny corpse that has been bereft its soul. The Sapphire blade in his right arm was still so bright, but now it was not the white light. It was cold, blue light. When I looked at it, I felt mental pain. Unbearable pain.

\- Help me, Exa...-

Prince silently whispered while his red eyes were still staring at me. The time he said this, the blade shone so brightly, that I couldn't see anything, but I felt the tremors of the Chamber.

It seems I have lost my consciousness after that...

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a quite spacy area. I don't know what kind of room was that, but it certainly was not the Sapphire Chamber we've been left by the King before. The black, flat ceiling above my head looked as it was not created by our engineers.

While still lying on the ground, I turned my head on the right and I found the Prince.

\- Thank god, you're safe… - I mumbled, trying to endure the pain.

But that moment, I've noted many people standing and looking at us. Their clothing looked weird, but elegant. It was plain, but they seemed not to be peasants.

Prince Jon was still unconscious, but he was still holding the blade.

Suddenly, I've heard a loud noise. Something like a wind... And something like a rubbing metal. In seconds, something big... a big block of metal with two lights on the front has come into my sight. It looked more like the people were disturbed because they saw us two than the block of metal.

\- Wha-

When I tried to ask loudly, where I am, the enormous pain caused by something like an unbearable noise pierced my ears.

I lost my consciousness again then.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sapphire**

Chapter I

 _Into the Mist_

I woke up in a room. It was night, but the light above was illuminating it.

\- What is this place?

I looked around. The room seemed clean. Not that I complain about rooms in the place I live, but I didn't see any dirt. My bed… Yes, I was lying in a bed. It was comfortable. Nothing compared to ours.

\- Prince… Where's the prince?!

Last time I saw him, was that space we were transported to. The place with a plenty of people…

I looked around once again to check if there is any way to get out. Of course there was, but I don't know if it is locked. I tried to stand up.

\- Ouch… - my head hurt.

The time I raised my body from the bed, I heard a sound of a kind of mechanism. The door I thought are closed suddenly opened. A kind of an old man got into the room. He was wearing a gray suit. The part of it which covered the legs was darker than the top.

\- words I cannot understand

\- Sorry, but I don't understand you… - I tried not to raise my voice because of the pain.

There were some people besides the old man. These three other people were wearing white uniforms. I wondered if they are some kind of priests, but… Why would the priests take interest in a man who suddenly appeared in their kingdom?

I wanted to ask the first man, where is the prince… First, I asked him if he speaks our language, but the man didn't understand a thing. I looked at them with disappointment to my language skills…

\- Where is our guest, doctor?

I heard a voice speaking our language. It was so sudden that I felt confused. Wait… If he speaks my language, then how do the people standing in the room could not understand my speech? A long-bearded man entered. He seemed to be a kind of a wizard, but he didn't have any staff, or something. He had that long beard, although he didn't look old.

\- Hello, Exa-

\- How do you know my name?! - I shouted while being surprised.

\- Calm down… These people don't want to hurt you. They want to help you.

\- Where's the prince?! - I shouted again.

\- He's safe, but unconscious. In a time, you will be able to see him.

\- words I cannot understand - the man in a gray suit, seemed to ask something to the mysterious user of our language.

\- No, I think I can handle that.

As the bearded man responded to the first man, I wanted to ask, why they don't know what I say but they know what he says in a language only two of us are supposed to understand.

\- Blade of Diamond, Exa. Did you hear about it? Come with me, we will see how Jon is doing. - he said with a calm voice.

\- Nurses, help him to get up. We need to go to the other's room. - he asked the white-suited women for help.

When we left the room, I looked around – there were some people in green suits near the door we've gone through. We took a couple of steps further and the old man stopped. He knocked on the door.

\- words I cannot understand - I heard a voice from the room.

\- We can enter, Exa – the wizard calmly suggested me to open the door.

When we got in, I saw the prince, lying on the bed. I noticed a scar on his face, but the scar looked abnormal. It was blue and a bit shiny. Jon was unconscious, as the mysterious man said.

\- What is this place?

\- Its no other than your kingdom. But in a different time…

"Different time"? What did he mean? We jumped in time? So it is the future that we are in?

\- The Diamond Blade… I was once told that it gives you knowledge. - I began to ask my questions.

\- Yes…

\- Is that the reason you knew my name? Do you have the blade?

\- In a manner of speaking…

\- Do you have it, or you don't?

\- Physically, I have no possession of such item, but I have got the rewards for attaining it.

\- "Attaining"?

\- You see… The Diamond Blade was used twice in the past, and after the second usage, it vanished.

\- If it vanished, how did you get its power?

\- It was me, who make it disappear.

\- Did it give you knowledge of a way to remove its physical presence from this world?

\- Yes…

\- But when was it? Judging you look, you don't seem to be older than me. It should have been not longer than 20 years, but It would mean you could get its power after you've been born.

\- You're wrong, but let's talk about it later. Do you have other questions? We don't have the whole night to talk.

\- How is the prince? Why didn't he wake up?

\- It's the effect of using the ancient blade. The Sapphire Blade didn't recognize him as its owner. He will need to do something to get a form of respect from that blade or give it to someone else.

\- They didn't teach us about that.

That time, I realized that he knows pretty much. It's not a plain knowledge. I've noticed he does not ask many questions. Yes, he said this is our country „in the different time", but now it sounds like he knows way too much. He had the Diamond Blade, so with its power, he should be able to obtain other blades. Excluding the blade prince used, because, if we are truly in a different time, the wizard would have no way of getting it. Until now.

I looked at the prince, thinking that wise man could take away the blade.

\- I wouldn't do that. I have no interest in it. - he said to me.

The blade was still in Jon's hand. I wondered why didn't they take it.

\- They tried to take it, but while in one's hands, it cannot be removed.

\- I think it's too much for me… Can I rest a while? - I asked.

The wizard spoke to the man in gray, and he took me to my room. I needed to think about that, but I had no more strength… My body fell asleep.


End file.
